


let you look

by squipport



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Big Gender Feelings, Clothes Shopping, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gender Non-Conforming Tim Stoker, M/M, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), gender non-conforming jon sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipport/pseuds/squipport
Summary: Jon has noticed how Tim looks at him when it’s just them, sitting together on Jon’s couch. It draws his eyes whenever Jon moves, flicking away from Jon’s face to watch the way the skirt shifts around his legs as he gets more comfortable. Tim’s hand always rests near Jon’s knee, sat like this, and sometimes the fabric will fall over his fingers, obscuring them, and Tim will gently rub the fabric between his thumb and forefinger.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	let you look

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hotjonrights on [this post](https://danistoker.tumblr.com/post/630420554551263232/thinking-about-jon-and-tim-friendship-and-tim)

It’s ostensibly for support. It’s true that Jon hates shopping for clothes, and it’s true that it’s easier with Tim, _because_ of Tim. So it’s not a lie, but Jon has noticed how Tim looks at him – not at _him_ – when it’s just them, sitting together on Jon’s couch (too close for friends, certainly, but then Tim has never said anything and Jon’s never been the best judge of these things, so what does he know?) It draws his eyes whenever Jon moves, flicking away from Jon’s face to watch the way the skirt shifts around his legs as he gets more comfortable. Tim’s hand always rests near Jon’s knee, sat like this, and sometimes the fabric will fall over his fingers, obscuring them, and Tim will gently rub the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. Jon is fairly certain that the only reason Tim does it is because he thinks Jon doesn’t notice, but Jon notices Tim.

So it is for support, but it’s also... not. Or at least, not just for Jon.

They shop around for a bit and Jon watches Tim out of the corner of his eye, seeing what draws Tim’s eyes, what makes him pause and brave touch, only to pretend he was only looking for Jon when he holds the skirt or dress or shirt up a moment later, _ostensibly_ for his opinion.

They make it to the changing rooms eventually and Jon lets Tim sit outside for a while, stepping out in a couple new things he doesn’t really care about just to sell the act. When he next comes out, he’s wearing a dress and he asks Tim to zip him up, and then says he may as well come in, since Jon is going to need his help in a moment anyway.

Jon gets changed quickly, back to Tim without having to worry about what happens if he sees because he knows Tim will only ever see him. He asks Tim to zip up the back again and makes a show of looking in the mirror, but he already knows it’s too big on him – that had been the point.

“Hm, not sure I care for the neck on this one,” he says, watching Tim watching him – _not_. He turns and Tim is looking at his face now, just like he expected. He’s slow to reach out, but Tim doesn’t stop him and then his fingers are connecting with his throat, touch barely there as he maps how high he thinks it would go on him. “... you should try this one on.”

Tim tries to laugh him off, but Jon feels his pulse skip a beat beneath his thumb.

“Please?” Jon tries again.

“Um.” He licks his lips and glances at the door of the stall their crammed into. His heartbeat picks up speed and he gulps and Jon can feel all of it. Neither pull away. “... yeah, okay.”

Tim helps him out of the dress and then Jon is helping him into it, zipping up the back for him and smoothing the wrinkles across the shoulders – he’ll have to have it tailored if he decides to keep it. He tells Tim to have a look once he’s finished, and Tim turns around to look at himself in the mirror.

He lets Tim just look for a moment, watches him smooth his hands over the skirt haltingly and avoid his own eyes in the mirror, only looking at the dress. That won’t do. Jon grabs a shirt from behind him, a soft sweater he’d caught Tim eyeing before. He rests it over Tim’s shoulders, having to go up on his tip toes in order to do so, and then because he’s there and he may as well, he wraps his arms around Tim’s middle and leans into him, chin resting on his shoulder.

It gets the effect he was hoping for, Tim finally looking up from the skirt and really seeing himself. He looks up to the ceiling and Jon can feel him stop breathing where he’s pressed up against his back. He squeezes Tim and waits, keeping his own breaths steady until they’re keeping time together.

Eventually Tim rests his hands on Jon’s arms, still holding him, and gives a gentle squeeze before meeting his own eyes in the mirror again, finally letting himself look.

“ _There_ you are.”


End file.
